It's like the sun came out
by SheLooksSoPerfect
Summary: Un baiser, un seul. Est-ce que ça peut changer les sentiments à l'égard d'une personne? Surtout si cette personne est celle que vous soupçonniez le moins? (Kevans non réciproque) (dans la saison 5 environ) (scène repris dans la série Teen Wolf remixé à la Glee)


**Disclaimer: Glee appartient à RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan & Brad Falchuk)**

**Note: Je n'aime pas du tout le Kevans en couple d'habitude, mais je voulais un pairing inattendu pour une fois, mais que ce soit clair: KLAINE EST LE MEILLEUR COUPLE ET BLAM/SLAINE EST LA MEILLEURE FRIENDSHIP DE GLEE POUR MOI.**

* * *

_« There's a ghost upon the moor tonight_

_Now it's in our house_

_When you walked into the room just then_

_It's like the sun came out... »_

- Start Of Time by Gabrielle Aplin.

* * *

Sam Evans était à New York depuis plus de 6 mois et on peut dire qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Il avait plusieurs contrats de mannequinat, avait une petite-amie géniale et vivait dans la Grande Pomme avec ses meilleurs amis de lycée. Oui, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, tout allait bien dans sa vie. Enfin presque...Il ne sut pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas mettre la main dessus. A la place, il essaya de ne pas s'en préoccuper et juste vivre sa vie comme bon lui semble.

Lors d'une après-midi de juin, Sam était chez lui et Mercedes, quand il reçut un appel. C'était sa mère. Dès les premiers échanges, il crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Son petit frère, Stevie venait d'avoir un accident de voiture. Sa soeur est indemne mais son père et son frère sont dans le coma. Les larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Une fois l'appel terminé, il s'effondra pour de bon sur le sol de son salon. Il pleurait, tremblait et haletait en même temps. Il la sentait venir... _Oh non, non pas maintenant_, se disait-il. Il faisait une crise de panique. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il haletait.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Sam? Mercedes? appela une voix familière au blond.

Kurt se présenta à l'entrée du salon. Dès qu'il vit l'état de son ami, il se précipita à ses côtés et s'agenouilla devant lui :

- Sam! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!

- Je...je...

Il n'arrivait pas à faire une phrase complète, son souffle s'accélerait et il sentait son coeur battre à toute allure.

- Je... fais une crise de... panique, réussit-il à articuler.

- Mais... je ne savais pas, tu en fais souvent? demanda Kurt en se mettant à la hauteur de Sam pour essayer de l'aider.

- J'en avais... pas fait...depuis 4 ans... Kurt... aide-moi, haleta le blond de plus en plus mal au point.

- Euh... Pense, pense à autre chose! Des choses joyeuses, s'exclama Kurt, la famille, les amis, à Mercedes...

- Je... j'y... j'y arrive pas...

Kurt était à genou, tenant le visage du blond qui haletait de plus en plus et faisait des spasmes.

- Sam! SAM! Regarde moi, regarde moi dans les yeux...

Il obéit et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus-vert du châtain qui essayait de cacher son regard paniqué le plus possible.

- Voilà... maintenant ne me quitte pas des yeux et pense vraiment à quelque chose que tu aimes, la musique, le mannequinat ou n'importe quoi.

Sam n'arrivait toujours pas. C'était la crise de panique la plus forte qu'il ai faite. Il avait toujours ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Kurt. Dans les beaux yeux de Kurt. Ce dernier ne sachant plus quoi faire, agrippa un peu plus le visage du blond et ne réfléchit pas. Il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Sam.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux tellement forts qu'il finit par les fermer lui aussi. Les lèvres du châtain restaient sur celles du blond mais faisaient le moins de mouvement possible et essayaient de garder la bouche fermée. C'était... intense.

Au moment où Kurt l'avait embrassé, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il en oubliait son frère, sa soeur, ses parents... Il en oubliait même où il était. Il ne put que se concentrer sur les lèvres du magnifique garçon qui étaient sur les siennes. Mais tout ça s'arrêta quand Kurt se détacha doucement du meilleur ami de son fiancé, il mit une seconde à réouvrir ses yeux et réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ensuite, Sam tilta. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière et il haletait encore, mais seulement pour reprendre son souffle après ce qui était pour lui, le baiser le plus passionné de sa vie.

- P-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda Sam qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Je suis désolé... j'ai... lu dans un article que reprendre sa respiration pouvait stopper une crise de panique, et... quand je t'ai embrassé... tu as retenu ta respiration, dit Kurt les joues légèrement rouges.

- Oh, fut tout ce que put répondre Sam.

Il y eut un silence gênant où on entendait que les respirations des deux jeunes hommes. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arrivait à réaliser correctement ce qui venait de se passer. Une chose est sûre, Kurt avait sauvé la vie de Sam.

- Merci... Kurt

- De rien. Je... je voulais juste passer pour voir si Mercedes était là, elle avait oublié son écharpe à l'appartement mais je-je repasserai, dit le châtain en quittant la pièce le plus vite qu'il put, laissant de nouveau Sam seul.

Il resta assis sur le parquet, il était presque comme électrisé. Il resta assis plusieures minutes, voir plusieurs heures. Jusqu'à ce que Mercedes revint de studio et vit son petit-ami assis au sol, la bouche entrouverte.

- Ben alors chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as vu un fantôme? ricana-t-elle.

_Non j'ai vu un ange..._pensa-t-il.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Sam ne put réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il était dans son lit (Mercedes ne voulait pas encore qu'ils dorment ensembles) où il regardait le plafond. Ses pensées n'étaient dirigées qu'envers une seule et unique personne. Kurt Hummel lui-même. Il lui avait fallu des heures et des heures pour s'en rendre compte, mais Sam était quasi sûre maintenant: il avait aimé ce baiser. Il avait adoré ce baiser même. Jamais dans toute sa vie, il n'avait autant aimé un aussi simple contact mais qui était pourtant rempli d'intensité.

Embrasser Kurt, c'était... _c'était comme voir le soleil se lever_.

Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Mercedes. Certes, il l'aimait mais ce n'était pas comme avec Kurt. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes auparavant. Même s'il avait été flatté de savoir que Blaine avait craqué sur lui. C'est là que d'un coup il se redressa. Blaine. Kurt était avec Blaine, son meilleur ami, son confident. Ils allaient se marier. Kurt était fiancé à Blaine. Et c'était ça le plus dur pour le blond.

Il avait aimé ce baiser avec Kurt. il voulait encore embrasser Kurt. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir Kurt. Car Kurt était avec Blaine.

Et pour la deuxième fois de cette journée, des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux bleus de Sam.

* * *

Fin.

Désolé, je sais que cet os n'est pas très joyeux, mais bon, malheureusement on ne vit pas dans un monde rempli de happy ending... J'espère quand même quand vous avez apprécié. :)

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
